fakemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Xinkow Region Types
The Xinkow region is an unofficial region thought up by Plasmaster. The types of Fakemon found in this region will be displayed below. There are many new types as well as several types that have been excluded. Types These are the types of Fakemon found in the Xinkow region. Types marked with a * are new types. Normal Fire Water Grass Wind* Electric Spike* Rock Ground Magic* Psychic Shapeshifting* Fighting Health* Ice Sky* (replaces flying type) Ghost Poison Energy* Time* Space* Bug Destruction* Goo* Excluded Types These are the excluded types of Fakemon from this region. Dragon Fairy Flying (replaced with Sky) Steel Dark New Types The new types will be explained in detail here. Wind types can influence the air and winds to attack opponent, and can also conjure violent storms. Wind takes more damage from Goo types and deals more damage to Bug, Ground, and Rock types. All other types deal decent damage to Wind and take decent damage from Wind. Spike types are the sharpest Fakemon there are. They use spikes and blades to fight and are possibly the most violent type among the Fakemon. Spike takes more damage from Destruction types and deals more damage to Goo and Fighting types. All other types deal decent damage to Spike and take decent damage from Spike. Magic types are full of mystic powers. They use special magic energy to cast spells and dish out great amounts of damage. Magic takes more damage from Psychic types and deals more damage to Sky and Time types. All other types deal decent damage to Magic and take decent damage from Magic. Shapeshifting types are the most rare type of Fakemon. They can morph and stretch their bodies into all sorts of shapes and can even take on other forms. Shapeshifting types take more damage from Ground. All other types deal decent damage to Shapeshifting and take decent damage from Shapeshifting. Health types are the kindest of all Fakemon. They use their special abilities to heal and care for others. Health types can only heal other Fakemon, with the exception of Ghost and Poison, which take damage from Health type attacks. Health takes more damage from Sky and Poison and deals more damage to Ghost. All other types deal decent damage to Health and take decent damage from Health. Sky types are basically a replacement type for Flying. If it has wings, it is most likely a sky type. Sky types take more damage from Ghost and Magic and deals more damage to Health. All other types deal decent damage to Sky and take decent damage from Sky. Energy types use energy to attack. They can use potential energy, kinetic, chemical, solar, mechanical, sound, and nuclear energy. They can also move incredibly fast and jump incredibly high. Energy takes more damage from Ghost and Space and deals more damage to Ground and Time. All other types deal decent damage to Energy and take decent damage from Energy. Time types can alter time to their advantages. They can increase their speed, slow down opponents, freeze time, and even create time storms. Time takes more damage from Energy and Magic and deals more damage to Space. All other types deal decent damage to Time and take decent damage from Time. Space types can alter space to their advantage. They can teleport, split themselves up, alter pathways and walls, and create voids. However, space types also include stellar properties, allowing space types to use attacks that utilize energy from stars. Space takes more damage from Time and Shapeshifting and deals more damage to Energy and Psychic. All other types deal decent damage to Space and take decent damage from Space. Destruction types are basically a replacement type for steel, with a twist. Any Fakemon that has more than three types tied to it (that isn't legendary) is automatically dubbed a Destruction type due to the massive amounts of damage it can dish out. Destruction types attack with metal, chains, and cannonballs. Destruction takes more damage from Psychic and deals more damage to Bug and Spike. All other types deal decent damage to Destruction and take decent damage from Destruction. Goo types use sticky liquids, webs, strings, and substances to entrap their foe and leave them stuck. Goo types take more damage from Ground and Spike types and deal more damage to Wind types. Other rules: Magic is immune to poison. Health types only heal other types, except for Poison and Ghost which it deals damage to. Ground types are immune to electricity.